I Hope You Dance
by Psycho Chloe
Summary: Jeff Hardy and his long time girlfriend, Chloe, begin drifting apart after 2 1/2 months apart. Matt and Amy, Lita, Dumas help them get back together, but who ever said it'd be easy?*COMPLETE*
1. In The Begging....

I Hope You Dance – Lean Womack  
  
********************************************************  
  
I don't own any of the names except for Chloe, the story is not based on fact, I do not have any relations with the Hardy Boyz or Lita or Vince McMahon. I do not own the song "I Hope You Dance" by Lean Womack. Please R+R, this is only the beginning of my fic, it is my first song fic, so please, please, please, R+R!!  
  
Thnx!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jeff – Jeff Hardy  
  
Amy – Lita  
  
Matt – Matt Hardy  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chloe and Jeff had a flourishing relationship. They first met when Chloe became one of the crew members for the WWE. They hung out a lot and became very close friends, but underlying this "friendship", they both knew they liked each other more than that. About a week after Chloe broke into live T.V wrestling is when they started dating. They had a relationship people would kill for. They loved each other like nothing else, but lately, after 3 years of dating, they were drifting apart.  
  
Jeff was doing promotional work in Texas, while Chloe was doing commercials and signings in Asia. They didn't see each other for over 2 months, and when she got back, their schedules were so screwed up, the only time they saw each other was at live shows and at the hotel afterwards. They barley ever saw each other, and a lot of stuff was changing. One night, after a show in New York, Chloe decided to take matter into her own hands. She sat at the edge of her hotel bed looking out at the New York skyline through a dimly lit window. She fingered a piece of paper and then unfolded it, revealing a small picture of her and Jeff at Disneyland some years ago. They were standing facing each other, Jeff had his arms wrapped around her waist and a Mickey Mouse hat on that was falling off. Chloe had her arms wrapped around his neck and was looking up at him. He had a goofy smile on his face and his soft green eyes were looking into her eyes. Those were the good days, when nothing could break them apart. She outlined the picture with her finger, remembering that day. Jeff emerged from the bathroom and threw back the white towel into the bathroom. He picked up his white T-shirt and walked over to her. She folded up the picture and stuffed it back into her backpack. He got down on one knee and kissed her softly on the lips. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her again. He stood up and still looking down she said,  
  
"Jeff we need to talk."  
  
"Sure, what 'bout?" he asked.  
  
"I……we……I have a problem with this relationship." She said. Jeff froze. This had happened before, when he was going out with Elizabeth, she said the same thing, but she was much harsher. He was afraid it was going to happen again, and he didn't want it to. He loved Chloe and didn't want them to break up, he loved her too much. 


	2. The Decision!

Jeff and Chloe never had problems, they knew they could get through everything, but something had sparked up and Jeff was worried. He didn't want the Beth epidemic again. Chloe knew about the Beth epidemic and how Jeff was hurt so bad. The words kept running through Jeff's mind, 'I have a problem with this relationship.' He dropped to his knees in front of her.  
  
"What did I do? Tell me what it is and I'll fix, please, tell me! I'll fix, I'll make it all better." He pleaded. She smiled and touched his face.  
  
"It's not you, baby, it's not you. If it's anyone, it's me." She said, caressing his cheek.  
  
"Well then what's wrong?" he asked. She stood up and grabbed her backpack and slid it over her arms to her back. She picked up her guitar case and walked to the door of their hotel room. Jeff followed her to the door. He touched her shoulder, trying to keep her from leaving.  
  
"There's nothing wrong, I'm just…………I'm just confused, I need to think." She answered.  
  
"Confused about what?" he asked again.  
  
"Jeff, we're never together anymore! I barley ever see you! That's not how you have a relationship." She answered.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Nothing, just………just go on living normally…"  
  
"I can't go on living normally without you." He interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff, I need to go. Let's just say were on a break. You can go out with other people if you want to, but I won't. I'm telling you now, I will always love you, when I come back, I will love you, while I'm gone, I'll love you, I love you and only you." Her heart began squeezing inside her chest with furry. It was telling her not to leave, but she knew if she didn't, things would get worse.  
  
"If you love me so much, why are you leaving?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Because I want us to stay together, I want things to get better, and this is the only way I know how to make things better." She answered. He knew she was right. He had to let her go. He looked into her bright blue eyes, the same bright blue eyes he had looked deep into many times before.  
  
"I don't want to break up with you, Jeff, I want us to become stronger, please, let me go." She pleaded. He turned around and walked to the window. He looked out at the setting sun. The rain had begun falling and people were fleeing the streets.  
  
"Jeff say something." She said anxiously. He walked back over to her and put a hand on her neck. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She almost dropped her guitar case to the floor. She placed on the floor and hugged him, trying to keep the familiar scent and feel of his grasp.  
  
"Promise me you'll come back." He whispered into her ear. Tears began forcing their way into her eyes.  
  
"I promise." She said back. She picked up her guitar case, opened the door, and walked out into the dark hall way. Jeff stood there, holding the door, watching her walk away. He closed the door and sat back on the bed, for the first time, he was sleeping alone. 


	3. I Hope You Dance

Chloe walked down the dark hallway until she reached room 580, Matt and Amy's room. She knocked on the door and sniffed back a few tears.  
  
"It's open!" she heard someone yell from inside. She opened the door and poked her head through the opening. Matt and Amy were lying in bed together talking. Amy knew Chloe was coming, so this was no big surprise. She tapped Matt on the shoulder and whispered,  
  
"Better go, Matt." He stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'll go talk to him." He said on his way out.  
  
"Thanks, Matt." She said back. She placed her back pack and her guitar on the floor. Amy walked over. She could tell Chloe was a wreck. She placed her face in her hands and began crying. Amy held her, letting her cry in her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, everything's gonna get better." Amy reassured.  
  
"I screwed up," mumbled Chloe, "he hates me."  
  
"No he doesn't, he loves you, just as much as you love him." Amy said. Chloe looked at Amy. Amy whipped the tears off her cheeks,  
  
"Pull yourself together! This aint the same Chloe I see beat the crap out of the people in the ring!" Chloe laughed weakly.  
  
"Yeah well, the Chloe you see in the ring doesn't have to deal with boyfriend problems." Chloe replied.  
  
"You're here now, so you don't have to worry. Come on inside." Said Amy. Chloe picked up her bag and guitar and walked in. She placed her backpack on the ground and her guitar on her bed. She popped open the case and took out the guitar. She checked the keys and began strumming. Amy looked up from her book and listened. Chloe took out a piece of paper that had the words "I HOPE YOU DANCE" written across the top. They were the lyrics to the song "I Hope You Dace" by Lee Ann Womack. She had memorized the music so she placed the lyrics in front of her on the bed and began playing the song on her guitar and singing along. Amy listened carefully to the lyrics,  
  
"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat  
  
But always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
I hope you still feel small  
  
When you stand by the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Living might mean taking chances  
  
But they're worth taking  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
  
But it's worth making  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
  
Leave you bitter  
  
When you come close to selling out  
  
Reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above  
  
More than just a passing glance"  
  
Amy listened and felt the emotion Chloe was putting into the song. This song reminded Chloe of Jeff. It reminded her of how she should keep faith in their relationship. Amy put her book down and sat up.  
  
"And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Rolling us along)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Tell me who)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
  
(Where those years have gone)  
  
I hope you still feel small  
  
When you stand by the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
Daaaaaaaaaaaaance!!!!!!!!  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Rolling us along)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Tell me who)  
  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Where those years have gone)  
  
(Tell me who)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
  
(Where those years have gone)"  
  
Chloe stopped playing. She placed the guitar down. Amy began clapping for her. Chloe turned and looked at her.  
  
"Reminds you of Jeff, doesn't it." She said.  
  
"Every time I play it." Chloe answered. She picked up her guitar and began strumming the beat again and humming along.  
  
"You're good, really good." Complimented Amy.  
  
"Thanks," said Chloe, "God, I miss Jeff already."  
  
"I know, but you're doing the right thing." Amy said. She flung her book across the room and hopped onto Chloe's bed, "Now teach me how to play that song!"  
  
She handed Amy the guitar and began configuring her fingers. 


	4. Back at Jeffs Room

I don't own any rights to the name Joanie, Stacey, Debra, or Lisa.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Joanie – Chyna  
  
Stacey – The Kat  
  
Debra – Debra Austin  
  
Lisa – Ivory  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE AT JEFFS ROOM……………….  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff sat silently on his bed staring at a picture of him and Chloe. He felt horrible. Matt knocked on the door.  
  
"It's open." Mumbled Jeff. Matt walked in and closed the door. He joined Jeff on his bed.  
  
"How you been?" asked Matt.  
  
"How do I look? It's been horrible. I'm such a fucking idiot. I didn't see it." Said Jeff.  
  
"See what?" asked Matt.  
  
"See that we were drifting apart! God damnit!" Yelled Jeff. He stood up and began pacing.  
  
"Relax, Jeff! It'll be fine! Chloe's with Ames." Reassured Matt.  
  
"She said we were on a break! SHE SAID I COULD GO OUT WITH OTHER PEOPLE IF I WANTED!!!" Yelled Jeff.  
  
"Rule number one, YOU DON'T GO OUT WITH OTHER PEOPLE." Said Matt, grabbing Jeff and shoving him back onto the bed, "What else did she say?"  
  
"She said that she will always love me, now and later, and that she needed time to think, and she promised she'd come back." Jeff answered.  
  
"Ok, you gotta ask yerself something, do you love her?" said Matt, waving a finger in Jeff's face.  
  
"Of course I do, I love her so much, I don't know what I'd so without her." Answered Jeff.  
  
"Then you're fine! Listen Jeff, if you want this relationship to work out, you gotta let her take her time. Let her think. Next time ya see her, tell her that you love her. Don't become a stalker, but DON'T ignore her. Let everything happen, and soon enough you guys will be back together. You gotta believe me. If ya got any problems, especially now that you and Chloe have this shit going on between you guys, you can come to me. Amy and I been through the same thang! You can come to me any time, ya got me Jeff?" asked Matt.  
  
"I got ya. Just get outa mah face." Said Jeff.  
  
"Good. I'm gonna be crashin' here tonight, Chloe's stayin' with Ames." Said Matt as he fell back onto the sofa.  
  
"All right." Said Jeff, "Jus stay outa mah stuff." He said, chucking a blanket at Matt. It hit Matt in the face and he returned the favor by throwing a pillow at Jeff. It knocked him in the back of the head and Jeff ran over and pounced on Matt. They began wrestling around the room and making a lot of noise.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
BACK AT AMY'S ROOM  
  
  
  
Chloe and Amy were still playing "I Hope You Dance"; at least Amy was trying to.  
  
"Y'almost got it, all ya need is practice." Said Chloe as she took the guitar from Amy's arms. She neatly placed it back in its case, buckled it shut and placed it on the floor.  
  
"Too bad Jeff isn't here to hear you play." Said Amy. Chloe looked up at her curiously.  
  
"What are you trying to pull?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing!" said Amy, raising her hands in the air in defense, "It's just, you guys are so great together, what went wrong?"  
  
"After I came back from Asia, our schedules were completely different, and we never saw each other. Everything was different between us." Chloe answered.  
  
"That's it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." Chloe replied.  
  
"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. You have so much to learn. When you're in the WWE, you're almost never with the people you want to be with. I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth! When I tore my ACL, Matt and I weren't together for almost over 6 months! 6 MONTHS! That's a long time, and a lot of things changed, but I trusted Matt, and I knew we could stay together, and look at us now! You gotta trust Jeff, and believe in your relationship, and I know you guys can do that. 2 and a half months apart is only one hurdle you guys have to jump. I know you guys can pull this off. Don't let one little speed bump get in our way." Amy said. Chloe hugged her and said,  
  
"I'm so glad I have you as a friend."  
  
"Your welcome." She answered sheepishly.  
  
Chloe took out the picture of her and Jeff at Disneyland and unfolded it. She looked at it for a while. She sighed loudly.  
  
"God I miss him." She said.  
  
"You guys have only been apart for a half an hour!" Amy said in surprise.  
  
"What time is it?" Chloe asked.  
  
"10:30" Amy replied.  
  
"But the sun just set!" Chloe said.  
  
"That's what happens during the summer." Amy answered.  
  
"Summer………..that's when Jeff and I met….. Why do I have to be so confused?" She asked.  
  
"You gotta relax. This is the first time your somewhat single in 3 years! Let's go out. Joanie, Stacey, Debrah, Lisa and I were going to go to a karaoke bar tomorrow night, you should come and play that song!" Amy said excitedly.  
  
"I dunno…….. I gotta talk to Jeff…" she began.  
  
"NO! You don't have to talk to him, you need to go out and have a good time. You have all the time in the world to be with him, you need to take this stress off yourself, and when you've been de-stressed, you'll feel a lot better talking to him." She explained. Chloe sat and thought for a few minutes, looking at the picture of her and Jeff. She folded up the picture and put it back in her backpack.  
  
"Oh all right," She answered, "But only tomorrow, I really need to talk to him."  
  
"YAY!!!" Screeched Amy, "We're going to have so much fun!"  
  
"Now, let's go to sleep, I feel like a train wreck. We'll talk more tomorrow." Chloe said, and they began getting ready for bed, 


	5. The Next Night

I don't own the right to the names Adam Copeland or Jason Reso  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Adam Copeland – Edge  
  
Jason Reso – Christian  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY…..  
  
  
  
Chloe and Amy left their hotel room and walked into the hall where many other WWE wrestlers were. Chloe bent down and picked up her guitar case, and when she looked up, Jeff was standing above her and Matt was greeting Amy. Chloe looked at him.  
  
"Hey." She said quietly.  
  
"How was your night?" he asked.  
  
"It was ok." I answered.  
  
"I thought about you all night. I thought about what you said, and you were right." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought about you too. Listen, Jeff, I gotta go, um, I'll talk to you later." She said and she walked passed him. He sighed and wiped a tired hand across hid face. Matt and Amy were wrapped in each others arms, talking softly and kissing. Jeff looked over at them and turned and stomped off. Amy looked up at Jeff stomping away.  
  
"I think we did something wrong." She said to Matt.  
  
"He was restless, he barley slept last night, poor guy." Said Matt.  
  
"So was Chloe. We gotta help 'em, Matt." She said.  
  
"Yeah, they're gonna kill each other if we don't." He said.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
THAT NIGHT……  
  
  
  
Amy, Chloe, Debra, Lisa, Stacey, and Joanie walked into the Karaoke Bar together. They sat at the bar for a little bit, drinking and talking.  
  
"I think you should dump him." Lisa said.  
  
"LISA!" Amy said, "That's not very encouraging!"  
  
"But it's the truth." She said.  
  
"Listen, girl, you do whatever yur heart tells yall to do. Like when Steven and I were dating, my parents kept telling me 'Debra, Debra, Debra! You shouldn't marry Steve, he wont be able to support you off of wrestling.', but I followed mah heart, and Steve and I have been happily married for 4 years, and were livin' in a great big beautiful house in Texas!" Debra said happily. Chloe just sat drinking her beer and listening quietly to what they were saying.  
  
"Why don't we get a table and order some dinner, then later we can do some karaoke!" Stacey offered.  
  
"All right." Everyone agreed. They walked over and sat at a table in front of the stage. They ate and talked, but not Chloe. She stayed silent for most of the dinner. She had brought her guitar, because Amy told her to play her song at the bar. A little later into the night, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Matt and Jeff went to the bar. They sat at the bar and mostly drank and watched the people make fools of themselves on the stage. Jeff didn't really join in the fun, he mostly sat facing the bartender twirling his beer bottle and growing impatient, wanting to go home. Back at Chloe's table, all the girls were trying to get Chloe to go up and play her song, not knowing that Matt or Jeff were there.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll go, just stop buggin' me!" said Chloe. She picked up her guitar case and walked to the stage. She opened the case and took out her large acoustic guitar. Once again she checked the keys and began strumming. Matt tapped Jeff on the shoulder.  
  
"Look who's on stage." He whispered. Jeff stayed looking forward, until he heard Chloe's voice singing the lyrics to the song. He looked up at the old rusted mirror behind the bar and saw a dim view of her playing her guitar. He turned around and fixated his eyes on her.  
  
"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat  
  
But always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
I hope you still feel small  
  
When you stand by the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance…………………………….  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Rolling us along)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Tell me who)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
  
(Where those years have gone)  
  
I hope you still feel small  
  
When you stand by the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
Daaaaaaaaaaaaance!!!!!!!!"  
  
His eyes remained fixated on her, watching her every movement. He wished he was with her. He wanted her back. He wanted to see her face when he woke up. He wanted to feel her body against his again. He felt a connection with her as she sang. When the song was over, he wanted to go up and congratulate her, but he knew she'd push him away.  
  
When she stopped playing, she looked up, and the first thing she saw was Jeff, sitting at the bar, his eyes fixed on her. For a moment, their eyes made contact. She looked at him, she felt like she could feel him during that moment. People began clapping for her, but she stayed looking at him.  
  
"Um…thank you…" she said quietly into the mic. She stepped down from the stool and walked back to her table. She put her guitar in its case and stood up.  
  
"I…uh…need to go, I'll see yall tomorrow." She said, and she walked out. She walked out and to her car. She ran her hand through hair and threw her guitar into the backseat. She opened the driver's door and sat back. Jeff walked up to her car and met her at the front seat.  
  
"You were awesome tonight." He said looking down at her.  
  
"Thanks." She said silently.  
  
"You look beautiful. You always did." He said.  
  
"Jeff, you are an amazing guy, and I love you so much, but I have to go. I'm sorry Jeff." She said.  
  
"I love you too. You always said it, well now it's my turn, I love you, I always did and I always will." He said.  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow, Jeff." She said and she closed the door and drove off. Jeff stood outside for a while, until Matt went out and got him.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the hotel." He said, and he pulled Jeff to the car. 


	6. Back at the Hotel

Chloe sat in her hotel room by herself. She sat in a chair leaning forward with her head in her hands. She sat thinking about how she just blew off Jeff. A few minutes later, Amy walked into the room. She dropped her purse onto the floor and walked in. She sat at the edge of the bed facing Chloe. She waited for Chloe to speak first. She sat back and ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"I was totally fine, I felt great after I finished the song, then I look up and guess who I saw? Jeff, staring right at me." Chloe whined.  
  
"You gotta fix this crap between you guys, if you don't you guys'll kill each other!" warned Amy.  
  
"I know! It's just that…………. I guess I'm afraid that I'll get hurt or something and I'll have to leave for a while and Jeff and I will be apart for a while and then when I come back.." she began.  
  
"If you don't trust him, you shouldn't be together at all." Amy concluded.  
  
"Its not that I don't trust him, it's that, well…………it's that I'm afraid that when I come back he'll would have changed, and….. I won't like, know who he is, sort of, if ya know what I mean." Chloe explained. She stood up and walked over to her backpack. She took out her photo of her and Jeff and looked at it for a while.  
  
"He was always so spontaneous. He could change everything in one day, that's what I loved about him." Chloe said.  
  
"That's not what you loved about him," Amy began, "It's what you love about him. You need him. You have to admit that."  
  
"Yeah…………… I know…….." Chloe whispered.  
  
"Then go talk to him!" Amy pushed.  
  
"No………. I can't!" Chloe squeeled. She folded up the picture and held it in her hand.  
  
"WHY!?" Amy yelled.  
  
"Because…………because I can't. Because I just totally blew him off, and if I go and like make out with him! He'll be totally confused………….. like me!" Chloe explained, once again.  
  
"Ugh…….you're so difficult." Amy complained.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chloe said sheepishly. Amy fell back on her bed and slapped her hand onto her forehead.  
  
"I try to help, but ya make it even more confusing! Promise me ya won't do anything else as fucking idiotic as that EVER AGAIN!" Amy demanded.  
  
"I guess I can try, but you know how big of a fucking idiot I am." Chloe said, falling onto the bed with Amy. Amy slapped her playfully across the face.  
  
"Errrggg." She growled.  
  
"I'm never gonna play that song ever again." Chloe said.  
  
"Why?" Amy asked as she looked over to her.  
  
"Why do you think? Every time I'll play it, it'll remind me of Jeff, and what if we don't get back together?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Oh you'll get back together, if it's the last thing I do to yall." Amy said. 


	7. 3 Days Later

3 DAYS LATER…………..  
  
  
  
It's been 5 days since Jeff and Chloe began their break. They had been seeing each other in the halls of the arenas at shows, but didn't talk that much. Amy had been helping Chloe get through it and try to figure out what to do. Matt had been helping Jeff to do the same.  
  
It was a cool Saturday night, and a bunch of WWE superstars decided to go out to a night club. Debra, Lisa, Stacey, Amy, and Chloe went together. Adam, Jay, Matt and Jeff went together, too. Also, many other wrestlers went, but too many to name. Chloe and Amy sat in a booth together as Debra danced with Steve, Stacey danced with Jerry, and Lisa danced with Val. Chloe sat, twirling her straw in her margarita and Amy watched the other wrestlers with their boyfriends and girlfriends. A slow song began and Matt walked over and held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked. Amy gave him her hand and stood up.  
  
"Of course." She answered sweetly, "I'll be right back." She pointed out to Chloe.  
  
"Sure……….. whatever." She said back. The song came on fully and Chloe's head darted up when she heard the words.  
  
"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat  
  
But always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
I hope you still feel small  
  
When you stand by the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance…………….."  
  
Chloe looked out at all the happy couples in the crowd. She wanted Jeff back so bad. She had gotten over her fear of them changing, but she still hadn't spoken to him. She looked for Jeff all over the place, but she saw no sign of him. The crowd began to part a bit, and she was able to see the people at the bar. She saw Jeff standing in front of the bar with his hands in his pocket. He looked so good. He was standing tall, his hair was in a ponytail and the blue and green color in his hair began fading out so you could see parts of his naturally blonde hair. He was wearing khaki cargo pants that you could tell were about 5 sizes too big and sagging low around his hips and nearly covering his black and yellow DC shoes. He was wearing a red long sleeve t-shirt underneath a white short sleeve t-shirt that had the WWE logo on it in black. He reached back to the bar and grabbed a half full Corona. He lifted it to his lips and took a swig. He took one of his hands out of his pockets and revealed a baby blue North Carolina baseball cap. He put it on his head, took another swig of the beer, placed the now empty bottle on the counter and began to walk away. Immediatley, Chloe stood up and ran towards him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. She looked at him, the words of the song ran through his mind.  
  
"Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance" She whispered to him. She grabbed his hat and ripped it off his head and kissed him, on the lips, with every ounce of emotion she could, remembering the candy apple taste of his lips. She let her hands go up around his neck and he grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. He kissed her back even harder, letting his tounge enter her mouth. Amy looked over at them and almost screamed.  
  
"Matt, look." She whispered. His head spun around. When he saw them he smiled. Their hell was over, they were back together.  
  
Chloe and Jeff continued kissing, not wanting to break the hold. The broke apart and Chloe hugged him feeling the familiar grasp and strength he had in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again.  
  
"I told you I'd come back." She said.  
  
"I knew you would." He replied. She kissed him and then he leaned forward and began dancing with her. They danced for the whole entire song and kept dancing afterwards. Jeff looked down at her after the dance.  
  
"You wanna………….go back to the hotel and make up for lost time?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." She answered.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Jeff woke up the next day. He groggily opened his eyes, rubbing them furiously. He looked over at the alarm clock.  
  
"Ugh….10:57…" He groaned. He fell back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. He heard his door close and he looked up. Chloe walked in wearing his red long sleeve t-shirt from the night before. She climbed onto the bed and layed next to him. She threw her arm across his chest and kissed him on the cheek. He sat up and so did she. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"I love you." He said silently.  
  
"I love you too." She said back. She climbed on top of him and kissed him. Her confusion was gone, she had realized that love can be confusing, but if she really feels it, she should go with it. She looked into Jeff's eyes.  
  
"………Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance"  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
